Wyjdziesz za mnie?
by Pixie-Anne
Summary: Continuation of my previous storyline. Max has a question for Millie. A question that leads to a lot of chaos, joy and an unexpected appearance of somebody long forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, again! This was ready sooner than I thought it was going to be, but the idea leapt into my head and I just HAD to get it down. As I said in the summary, this is a continuation of my Mallie storyline. S**__**et about six months after **_**Cześć Mrs Carter**_**, this story will be about 8 chapters long (I think) and involves Mallie, Mansari, the Sun Hill gang, and, as feebee17 called them, Max's wacky family as well as some angst (SORRY!).**_

_**This chapter involves Grace being intuitive (and pregnant YAY!), Jake being cheeky and Max being, well, Max. **_

_**Thanks to everyone for their reviews so far, and please continue to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I really wish it was mine *sob* **_

"Max?" Grace's voice jerked me from my tangled thoughts and back into reality. I dragged my heavy gaze from the snow scene outside to her. "Are you alright?" she asked me, her brow ever so slightly furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, looking down to the paperwork on my desk and taking a slug of my coffee, trying to kick-start my brain into gear.

"No, you're not." She stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Max..." her voice lowered to a threatening level. I chuckled, inwardly. _This must be what she does at home. Poor Neil. _

"I was just...err...thinking." Inside, I winced. _Even I know that was a bad lie._

"Is this about Millie?" she inquired, her eyebrow arching in a very Neil way. _Goddamn woman's intuition. _

"No."

"It is about her, isn't it?" she exclaimed, perching on my desk before lowering her head to my level and whispering conspiringly, "What's up?"

"Nothing is up!" I growled at her.

"Alright! Okay!" she held her hands up in defeat and sat straight again. "So...how is everything going with Millie?"

"Fine, thank you." I sighed, staring at the report in front of me, the words not computing with my muddled brain.

"Just 'fine'?" she asked.

"Yes, Grace, everything is fine." I said, still trying to make sense of Mickey's scrawled handwriting. "Why? What's the matter with fine?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." she answered nonchalantly, moving back to her desk. _More like waddling. _She slowly lowered herself into her seat, being careful of her swollen belly. I dropped my pen and turned to look at her, and was surprised to see the office empty apart from the two of us. "Everyone left over an hour ago." Grace said with a smile, "You were just too caught in your daydreams to notice."

"I wasn't daydreaming. And what do you mean 'Oh, nothing at all'?" I asked, mimicking her tone.

"Like I said, it's nothing." She waved me off as she started typing on her computer.

"Grace!" I sighed, exasperatedly. "What is it?"

She finished typing something before fixing her stare on me, a smirk gracing her features, "Max, if everything is 'just fine', then do you really expect her to say 'yes'?"

_Shit._

"Say yes? I don't know what you're on about!" I laughed awkwardly, silently kicking myself for being so obvious.

"Oh, no, course you don't..." she mocked me quietly as Neil came through the doors, covered with snow, with an equally whitewashed Jake in tow. Grace's eyes lit up as they laid on the two Manson boys as they laughed and joked between themselves, all their worries long forgotten.

"What happened to you two?" Grace started to lift herself out of the chair as they approached.

"Err, it's snowing?" Jake's sarcastic comment could have come straight from his father's mouth. Neil ruffled the boy's jet black hair, causing the snow in it to fall down the neck of his thick coat and making Jake shout out. "Dad!"

"Sorry." Neil chuckled as he helped Grace into her coat.

"Yeah, you sound it." Jake muttered, sulkily, although the grin that was playing on his lips took away all the bitterness in the remark. "Can we go now? We still need to build a snowman!"

"You ready?" Neil asked Grace, to which she shook her head before crossing back to my desk.

Leaning close, she said, "Just ask her." She stood again, smiled reassuringly, and then moved back to her family. "Right, lead the way, Jake." The small family left the room, shouting a goodbye to me behind them. I sighed and slumped in my chair, burying my head in my hands.

I looked up as I heard footsteps. Jake burst into the room. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, drawing something out of his pocket.

The cold hit me full on in the face. _A snowball. Nice._ I wiped the snow from my eyes to see Jake guffawing at me as he legged it from the room. _Cheeky little git._

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed **_

_**Please review – all reviews welcome.**_

_**Pixie xx**_


	2. The Proposal!

_**Hello! Here is Chapter 2 – The Proposal! Please enjoy and review! One use of strong language in this chapter so I do apologise but unfortunately, Max couldn't hold it in. Please enjoy and review **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Pixie xx**_

Snow. I love the snow. Always have, ever since I was a kid. I love the graceful way the snowflakes tumble through the air, the cold chill when they hit your skin, the feeling of them melt at your touch. I adore gazing at each tiny snowflake, knowing they are all different, all individual, and admiring each one for their exquisiteness.

**#####**

"Millie?" I shouted as I closed the front door behind me. "Mills?..." I glanced into the empty living room, then moved into the dining room, where I could see her standing in the garden, in her own world, staring at the snow falling to the ground. A gust of wind blew her hair around giving her a fiery halo that was stunningly vivid against the world. The moonlight danced upon her perfect porcelain skin, highlighting her face and sparkling in her eyes. I almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

The snow crunched under my boots as I trudged towards her. As I stood behind her, she leant back, and I complied to her silent request by winding my arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, her breath visible in the still night air. I hummed in agreement as my head fell gently onto her shoulder. "What's up?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Nothing. And that's the second time I've been asked that today."

"Why? Who else asked you?"

"Grace. She was just being maternal, I guess. Although, why she couldn't just save it for Jake and the new Manson sprog, I don't know."

"Max!" she giggled, turning to mock slap my chest. "You can't call your godchild a 'sprog'!"

"Yeah, I can! I'm gonna call them that when they're born! Just wait 'til they're a teenager and I get to embarrass them in front of their mates!" I cackled at the image.

"God, if you're like this with your unborn godchild, what're you going to be like with our child?"

She froze, her hand still on my chest and I felt her heart start too race.

I raised an eyebrow at her, my cool composure fixed like a mask that concealed my true feelings. Shock, elation, fear, and amusement burst through me, making my heart skip a beat and my breath come slightly short, which I disguised as a well-placed cough. Colour flooded her face, turning it from snow-white to the same shade as her hair in seconds.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." I said, acting as if this was natural. She snapped her head up. Our eyes met and I could see the same emotion I had felt only a moment before all surface in those deep soulful orbs. I couldn't help but smile at her as I leant in to kiss her. "Millie?" I said as our lips separated, but hovered close to each other. She cocked her head slightly in answer, looking beautifully innocent.

"I...err..." I huffed out a bark of laughter at myself, breaking eye-contact with her, my mouth dry as I licked my lips, before I took a deep breath and drew myself up to my full height, my heart like a freight train in my chest, and locked eyes with her once more. "Amelia Rose Brown..."

"Maksymillian Joshua Carter..." she countered, a smile playing on her full, round lips, causing my confidence to fall through.

"Will you...I mean, would you like to...oh, fuck it!" I exclaimed as I got down on one knee, pulling a velvet box out of my pocket. "Mills, will you marry me?"

She was silent.

_Shit! She doesn't want to! It's too soon! Goddamn it Max, what were you thinking?_

"Amelia Rose Carter..." She uttered to herself, "Millie Carter..." the name rolled off her tongue and my heart started to do back-flips against my ribcage.

**#####**

I gasped, choking on the freezing air, as I stared at Max knelt down in the snow. Uncertainty was clear in his eyes and I could almost hear the thoughts clouding up his mind.

"Better than Brown, don't you think?" I asked him as the fear started to leave his eyes. "Yes, Max! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I burst into laughter, joy coursing through my blood, spreading throughout my body, blocking out the winter weather with a warmth that encompassed me. Max slipped the ring onto my finger while sporting an impressive grin of his own. After it was on, I held out my hand to help him up, keeping our hands laced together as we walked back towards the house.

"Y'know, it took you long enough!" Max chuckled, "My jeans are soaked now!"

"Well," I murmured in his ear as I pulled in the house by his belt buckle, "we'll just have to get them off as soon as possible..."

_**Et voila! They are engaged! Next chapter – the announcements! Starting with the Carters **_

_**Until then, **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Pixie xx**_


End file.
